Infamous
by R1NK1N
Summary: Maximum Ride, also known as Shadow Rider, is persuaded to move to Baltimore in attempt to escape her criminal past but things only get worse. Crazy life rivals, the loss of her best friend and the gaining of a new one, deception, lies, money, and especially wits. Can Max fight what she was born to do? Can she finally destroy her birthplace, the ever dreaded School?
1. On The Run

**People- read on! There will be plenty of Fax in chapter 3.**

**I swear. Not Mylan based.**

**Maximum**

My life went down hill seven months ago.

It was a nice, sunny day in Colorado when I was holding hands and walking with my best friend Dylan. We knew each other all our life, first meeting in second grade and helping each other through the years at Middle School. At the time we were entering our final quarter of eighth grade together, soul mates and all.

We weren't dating just yet. We weren't ready to take on the responsibility of dating just yet. Together we agreed to wait until the perfect moment, the perfect timing. That might sound odd to you but we were the best of friends- as best as they come. Dylan and I could tell each other any thing, of all the problems we had.

Dylan changed everything in my life- from being an athletic, cute soccer player to a regular, athletic, cuter teenage girl who had a crush on a guy who was her best friend. Sorry, let me continue the story, these damn emotions... Blame it on ADD.

"Max," Dylan said eagerly.

"Yeah?" I replied, looking at the clouds as we lay on the checkered red and white cloth, sunlight trickling in through my eyes, making it harder to see.

"Do you promise to never leave me again?" He asked, his green eyes searching mine for emotion.

"I ain't promising nothing, foo," I smiled carefully.

"Foo," Dylan repeated, "Will you go out with me?" My heart raced like a pig in a slaughter house. My mouth tried to form the words but I couldn't speak, overwhelmed with joy. Even nodding wouldn't work.

We lay on our sides, facing each other, hand propping our heads up and elbows on the cloth. The sun began to set, looking like a river of flowing cotton candy draining out the sky. The star touched the horizon, slowly sinking as Dylan awaited an answer for countless minutes, and just as the sun was gone until the night's end...

"Yep." I answered simply, trying to sound plain, "I will."

"The look on your face-" Dylan began to laugh, "-priceless."

"Do you like my face?" I teased, poking at his stomach.

"I do," He replied, and he drew me towards him in a kiss. That kiss was my first and last kiss with him. At the thought a tear dropped from my eye.

Hours later he drove me home, holding my hand and walking me to the door. The little yellow lamp illuminated the walkway, casting an odd emotion of the atmosphere upon us.

"See you tomorrow, Max." He told me, nudging my arm gently. Dylan walked away back to his black Corolla, waving goodbye through the window, zooming down the street. How he got a car is out of my question.

The door swung open revealing a glassy eyed Ella, with wet tear marks showing on her cheeks.

"Talk to mom," Ella barely managed to say through her chattering teeth. I raised an eyebrow.

"What-"

"Go to mom."

Thoughts raced through my mind as I strode in to the kitchen where mom was reading a crumpled newspaper, drinking coffee from a white mug. Her expression kept changing from happy to confused to stoic. Her eyes caught mine, her happy expression withering away.

"Hi sweetie," She greeted me quietly.

"Why is Ella crying?" I demanded, sitting in front of her, not taking my eyes off of hers.

"Max." My mom told me blankly. "A company offered me a job in Maryland. The offer is great, we can actually have a nice home and good food, what ever you want."

"No, mom, I don't want to go," I whispered, tears forming in my eyes.

"Honey, I already accepted. I'm so sorry, but we will have a better life there." She replied softly. "We don't have anything here, Max, we-"

"You don't understand," I replied, anger rising in my voice, "I need to stay here with Dylan."

"Dylan? Are you dating?"

"NO DUH!"I yelled directly at her face. "I CAN'T LEAVE HIM, MOM. I AM STAYING HERE NO MATTER WHAT. I HAVE DAMN GOOD FRIENDS HERE, MOM, I WORKED HARD TO BUILD A REPUTATION AND YOU REPAY ME WITH THIS SHIT? WHY, MOM, WHY? YOU DON'T MAKE ANY SENSE. WHY."

"Calm down Max," (The author wanted to say "Turn your caps lock off!" but that would ruin the moment, right?) "We don't have anything here."

"Didn't you hear me? Are your ears disobeying you?" I spat back. "I am staying here."

"I'm so sorry Max, please just agree to this. I should have thought first but- this is a second chance at life, Max. Your criminal record won't effect you in Baltimore."

"BALTIMORE?" I shrieked in rage. "First you tell me Maryland, now you're telling me we're moving to the heart of hell?"

"Please calm the language, Max. I am really sorry but think- you can have a better life there. You won't be hated by so many people. You can get a boyfriend. You-"

"I have the best guy in the world here." I replied, even more fed up with anger than before, but then I sensed truth behind mom's words.

If I moved people wouldn't know about my past. I could start on a clean slate, go to a high school and have a decent life- but that would cost me Dylan. It wouldn't be good without Dylan. Yet so much good could come from the choice of going to Maryland. So much goodness yet the highest price I ever paid- Dylan.

"Max, I hope you understand now," My mom almost whispered, "I'm not going to be angry for you being angry, I just want you to understand." I felt myself nodding, when my heart felt differently. This was life or death, in fact. You won't find out the details for quite a while.

The decision has been made.

"Yes," I whispered, almost inaudible. "To Maryland it is."

*FLASHBACK ENDED*

I sat calmly at my desk, writing my school report about birds and flight, how they can fly and such. The light barely shone on the lined paper. High school is bull crap.

"My favorite bird is the bluejay," Nudge, a good friend of mine that I met the first day of school, told me enthusiastically. "I like how it's so... Blue and gracious. Sort of like water, but some people say water isn't gracious OR blue. They say it's grayish greenish, but hey, we all know water is blue." She paused again, thinking of what to say. Nudge is so talkative that... She would sell her soul to talk to anybody.

"Mine is the Cardinal," I replied slyly. The Cardinal was my answer because it was one of the few birds I didn't have to write about.

"Why? You need to work on your social skills, Max. And some people think..." Nudge trailed off innocently.

"Finish the sentence, Nudge. Your the one saying I have to work on my social skills."

"Some people think the name "Maximum Ride" is really cool and stylish, like swerve. I never knew swerve was a song, I just liked saying that word, and people kept asking me why I said 'swerve' and they get all angry about me saying 'swerve.' Isn't 'swerve' a cool word though? I mean, bitches be like, 'SWERVE!' Oh, that's just a meme. I don't get why people on Instagram call them memes, though. It's like saying 'me' then 'mes.' A compound word. Oh, in fifth grade my English teacher told me about compound words and drilled them in to my head. She-"

"Nudge, your hyperventilating." I interrupted simply, finishing a paragraph, but I noticed I wrote 'swerve' in the middle of the paragraph because of Nudge kept saying it. I gave myself a simple face palm.

"Nudge. I actually legally changed my name to Nudge. The judges were all like, 'Why the hell did you pull that name out of your ass?' And I replied all like, 'My ass is weird.' I realized some people don't like me swearing because I throw the words around like marbles... Or was it dodge balls? It was some kind of ball. Oh not that kind, silly goose! One of my friends always said 'silly goose!' in seventh grade so I kind of like saying it now. Her name is Angel. She is Fang's sister. Fang is like-"

"ENOUGH." I mused. Nudge seemed to quiet down. When she said "Fang" it felt like the breeze in the air shifted. I don't even know this "Fang."

Nudge gave me a long, meaningful look then gave a heavy, meaningless sigh. She began to twirl her hollow brown hair around, blowing it playfully and then... Fighting herself on the ground? Nudge is pure ADHD. The energy to do everything and the focus to accomplish nothing. In every class she usually breaks seven pencils and talking about how the teacher is so weird, while everyone- including the teacher- can hear her.

"Maximum Ride. I think I told you everyone thinks that's a cool name, even Fang. Fang doesn't even know you, you two should totally-"

"Date? I don't even know the guy. Besides, I'm still dating-"

"Dylan is so far away, Max, it could hardly be called dating anymore. I'm sorry but you don't even text him." My jaw tightened and I clenched my fists, fighting the idea of slapping Nude to oblivion.

"Okay. Cool. Fine, be that way, but there is no way I'm letting Fang get near me. This Fang can go die in a square hole."

You don't know me, even if you think you do. I am a scary person. This is the beginning of...

_**INFAMOUS**_

_**A MAXIMUM RIDE FANFICTION**_

**How do you like it so far? One chapter- done! Think of this as an introudction and chapter one hybrid. This is the shortest of all the chapters I assure you. At the end of every chapter will be for kicks and giggles, nothing serious. I think. **

**So.**

**QUESTION OF DA CHAPTER:**

**Which is better: Fax or Mylan?  
**

**FACT OF LE DAY:**

**If you were in space, the sun would appear green and really is green. The atmosphere just changes it's color.**

**Can you also send in awesome facts via PM or Review? That would be awesome.**

**-Rickeh**


	2. Demon of Baltimore

**I re-read last chapter, thinking "Lack of detail much?" Then I told myself just to do it better next chapter. Every word I say adds to my amazing word counter. Ha. Ha. Ha. HA!**

**I feel like such a noob because the first two reviews told me, "Brotha, you need to get on with the Fax and kill the damn Mylan. Mylan was only good in Angel because Fang was acting stupid. So get a life and WRITE ABOUT FAX FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"**

**And so, though I think it is a bit rushed, here is the Fax. Just a bit.  
**

**Maximum**

That morning I woke up with a stiff neck and sore hands from all of that typing, writing, reading and thinking. This is the third week of school and the schedules are changing for some reason, I don't recall, but we'll find out soon enough. But then I ask myself- why the hell would the schedules change? I can't answer myself.

The window was glazed with snow from the precipitation of last night, icy cool to the touch. My shallow breaths created a mist on the glass, covering my reflection. It is way too cold in Baltimore and the school is a mile outside the city, forcing me to take bus 361- one of the four buses that pick up all the city kids.

Outside Baltimore City is actually a more suburban part of Baltimore where the school is at. Harmony High School, looking ugly from the outside, made of red bricks and a concrete roof but massive and slightly decent on the inside, with white fake marble hallways and gray lockers. Harmony High is a public school with a PTA (Parents - Teachers Association) and an SCA (Whatever the hell that is).

I took of my clothes quickly after looking at the time- 6:30. The bus arrives at 7:25, and school starts at 8:10 or so. Stepping in to my faded blue skinny jeans and my black tank top, then putting on a black leather jacket- just the dark, shady clothes that I usually wear now that I'm in Baltimore. The temperature drops on a good day down to the forties with a high of the sixties, not good for a Colorado girl.

Nudge lived in to the apartment home next to mine here on Long Avenue, not taking after its name. It is about one quarter of a mile long and has flanks of resident buildings on either side, all their own architecture, none looking alike- one was white and the one that decided to be built next to it was jet black. What an ugly little road. If you looked at one individual house, disregarding the rest, you might find it pretty, but you can't disregard the rest.

Seeming to fly down the steps, hand trailing down the wooden railing as I paced down, I landed with a thump on the floor, making my way to the kitchen where I saw Ella devouring her chocolate chip pancakes. Things in this household are complicated.

The first sibling in to the kitchen gets a chocolate chip pancake while the other gets freaking Cheerios, and Ella usually turns out to be the hyperactive winner most days unless I wear my headphones and set an alarm for the morning, which works every time.

"Get the report done?" She asked after forking down a pancake piece. I sighed, opening the fridge and searching for the thin, tall milk carton that resembled a skyscraper. Even the rooms conserve space, down to every nook and cranny.

"Yeah. You?"

"Nope. Luckily I don't have that class anymore, they switched me to Chemistry."

"How do you know?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"I, ah, made an arrangement with Dr. Harvey." Dr. Harvey has been the school principal this year only, a rookie. But he is very old, his skin like wrinkled paper and face as old as the world's.

For Ella to 'arrange' a class change with him seems impossible. How did she get to _ask _for a change of class when everyone else didn't have a clue what was going to happen to them? Seems like... I don't know. Even the teachers seemed clueless about the schedule change last week, which lead me in to a suspicion. My guess is deception layered with secrets and darkness.

Just like me.

"Max, are you still upset about leaving Colorado?" Ella asked as politely as possible.

"Upset yet as glad as a princess. No more cops thinking I did every crime in the town, making me the prime criminal."

"You usually were the criminal." Ella half joked.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it. Yes, losing Dylan was terrible- but mom was right. It was better for me to leave. I yelled at her because of Dylan. I don't want to date another guy again, Ella."

"Nudge thinks she knows the perfect guy for you, though!" Ella urged me.

"No, Ella." Just then I was truly done talking with her, then I started munching on the flavorless, odd Cheerios, not daring to sugarcoat it. See what I did there?

We continued to eat in silence and I packed my things, heavy things first until my black and white back pack was filled to the limit. I swung it around my shoulders without looking out for Ella, sub sequentially smacking her in the face with it.

"Sorry," I quickly apologized, offering a hand, pulling away as she reached up with a grin.

"So mean," Ella murmured, getting up by herself.

By now the bus was here, and I stepped on in relief as it began to go. I sat alone in a seat, looking out the window and observing the city like usual. After a while the bus became packed, and a guy with short, curly brown hair, tan skin and amber eyes walked on to the bus. He looked around for a seat, finally setting his eyes on me as he approached.

"Can I sit with you please?" He asked, obviously not interested in me too much.

"Sure," I answered, moving my back pack. The guy shifted uncomfortably in his seat when he spoke up.

"So, your Max, right?"

"The one and only. Who are you?"

"My friends call me Bond. James Bond." He grinned.

"So, James, uh-"

"That was a joke."

"What?"

"Oh god. You haven't seen James Bond?"

"I guess not," I replied, feeling like everybody would know this 'James Bond.' "I'm from Colorado."

"That," He responded carefully, "Doesn't excuse you for not knowing James Bond."

"So who are you then?" I insisted.

"My friends call me Ari. Detective Ari." Shit. "Are you Maximum Ride?"

"No, I'm Maxine Stride." I lied carefully. This Ari guy- Detective Ari- he is looking for _me. _

Ari was pretty dumb because he took the bait.

"Oh, wow. I thought you were Maximum Ride, the wanted one in Colorado, my apologies." He looked sorry for me. "I'm so, so, so sorry to get you mixed up in this mess."

"What did she do?" I asked, not so curious, just going with the flow.

"She stole something of extremely high value," He replied, his voice lowering darkly.

"No she didn't!" I replied extremely stupidly. His eyebrow raised.

"I knew you were playing dumb, Max. You are under-" Just then I smashed my elbow in to his skull, and with a sickening crack I knew he just suffered from severe brain damage. I hid his body under the seat, not allowing myself to squeal in fear that they found me. Some times harm is needed to keep myself from death.

I really didn't take the Blue Diamond, though. Just letting you know that here and now. It was under top security, but I knew how to breach it- I observed it one day and now they think I took it, being infamous and all. Don't get me wrong, I'm a good person- I hope so. I wouldn't murder a person, no matter the cost.

The bus came to a screeching halt and the door opened, people filing out of the bus messily, and I joined Ella as we walked to our lockers which were right next to each other.

I twisted the lock to the left three times, landing on the 40. I then twisted it to the right three times, finding itself on the 24, then turning left again and finishing on the 8. Ironically this was my locker combo is Colorado. Scary, right? Though in Colorado it was locker number 1567, and this year it is 1029. Big difference.

When I opened the gray, dull locker inside I saw a letter, plain white but with the school's symbol (A hornet) on the front. I opened it to find a new schedule.

Maximum Ride, Periods:

(A DAY)

Homeroom: C19

Science (Room C6)

History (Room C15)

Lunch

Gym (Gym Room, duh)

English (Room C11)

(B DAY)

Homeroom: C19

Music (Music Room, duh) Study Hall (Room C16)

Keyboarding (Lab 1)

Lunch

Math (Room C6)

English (Room C11)

I frowned at the schedule. We had English twice now, which meant there was no time for a full period of study hall. It didn't even list the times, and what the hell is going on now? Too confusing for me. I guess A days and B days are alternating days because there are two lunches. I'm just smart that way, bro.

Yet I still can't get my mind off of Detective Ari. How had they tracked me down so... Easily? Maybe people from here knew me or something.

"Max, you okay?" Nudge asked from behind.

"No," I mumbled.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Nudge. Every thing is getting so... weird. I can't explain it. You would freak."

"I am a freak. I'm sure you've been thinking about-"

"No. You couldn't even guess. If you did... Oh, Nudge, just please leave me alone right now." My voice began to rise.

"Oh, okay then. Bye I guess." Nudge walked away sadly, holding her stuff for the first period in one arm and phone in the other.

Then I saw a cop walk by, his suit a faded blue and sunglasses jet black, having a tense look about him. I sneaked behind the lockers, straight in to a crowd of kids gossiping about each other and rumors about... I gulped.

Me.

"Hey, are you Max?" One guy with blonde, long hair asked.

"No." I told him, elbowing my way through the crowd until I reached my classroom, the cop no longer in sight. There is no way they found me. Thoughts of my horrific life raced through my mind- had to give up her boyfriend, living in the shadows, stronger and scarier than the average female.

A criminal.

Yet worse than your average thief.

A teenage criminal harboring the darkest secret of all secrets.

Making my way in to my regular home room, the teacher being the gray haired, up-beat Mrs. Fox wasn't looking too happy today. She wore all black, unlike herself. Could today get any worse?

"Um, Mrs. Fox, is there always a cop here?" I asked, half hoping she wouldn't kill me then and there. She just sighed.

"Of course! We wouldn't be safe without one, right? We learned a lot from the attacks and we know how to prevent them. Don't me silly, Max! Cheer up." See? What a crazy teacher.

I sat at my seat next to Iggy, just a friend. Nothing more than a friend. He had sky blue eyes, strawberry red hair and light pale skin. Iggy is annoyingly hilarious, he even has a best friend known for making explosives, and rumor has it Iggy is his instructor...

Just rumors, you know?

"Why the sad face?" Iggy asked, twiddling his thumbs.

"You know," I grinned at my plan, "Just thinking of what happened to Ella." Then Iggy broke his calm.

"Ella? What happened to her, is she okay? Really, please what-"

"Calm down, I was kidding." When I found out Iggy had a crush on Ella it lightened my heart, helping me so much. I mean, at least knowing my sister had a guy wanting to look out for her was pure delight to me. Ella could be loved, and she could love, and get herself away from my life.

"Cruelty," Iggy muttered, "Never say that again unless it's true! It wasn't funny at all." Iggy didn't sound very relieved- just as angry as hell.

I sighed, and as the clocked ticked by I rapped my hand on the desk, in perfect sync with the clock. It felt like sweat was rolling down my forehead, waiting for the bell to ring, then DING!

People filed out of the room messily, classrooms flooding the hallway. Thankfully Science was nearby. I made it to the room first, and the teacher was pale with dark from freckles over her, pointed shoes, and bushy hair that covered either side of her head. She would have looked ugly as crap if she didn't have that hair there, her lips almost black with lipstick, eyes an old blue.

The most evil teacher in the entire school, A.K.A La Diabla, or The Devil's Wife- Mrs. Huhn.

"Hi," I greeted her, barely audible. I sat at a desk all the way in the back of the room, yet still close enough to hear her whisper.

I won't bore you with the details of this hellish class- the teacher complaining about the 'inexcusable' schedule change and finally teaching us lesson one of the year. An hour and thirty minutes later we got out of class, and I headed back to my locker and turned the lock to the respectable numbers.

I trotted off to History with the needed stuff and bang- I'm late. I scurried in to the class room, looking at the teacher.

"Hi, I'm Mr. Clegg. You must be Max." The class sighed at his polite attitude. He had short brown hair that was combed backwards, obviously having used gel and it had streaks of gray and black. Mr. Clegg had a long nose, not too wrinkly skin and a long neck, being a tall guy.

"Yo," I murmured, searching in vain for a seat. My eyes raked across the room until they stopped, and I forced my mouth to shut. The only seat was next to a dark haired guy with a black leather jacket and not too pale not too tan skin, looking just right.

Damn.

I walked over to the table quickly, not trying to let the entire History class know that I was making cow eyes at him. Not that it means I like him. Maybe. Yet I don't know his name.

And I am determined to find out.

I did not just say that.

What did I just say?

_Nothing. _I answered myself quickly.

I sat down, putting my stuff in to my desk as Mr. Clegg muttered something loudly about how stupid it was to change classes all the sudden, but his words sounded drowned out and meaningless.

"Uh, yo." I said to the guy.

"Yo. I'm Fang. You?"

"Maximum. Call me Max." When I heard his name I remembered what Nudge had told me the night before- _The perfect couple. _My life is too much of a living hell to drag a guy in to.

As soon as I said my name his eyes formed a thought, not looking directly at anything, more of thinking deeply. And you ask me how I know this? Well, I just realized I saw staring at him. I turned my head back towards Mr. Clegg but gave in to the desire to look at Fang. He was still in deep thought.

"What," He asked slowly, "is your last name?"

"Oh, uh," I hesitated. Should I tell him the truth? Did he know Maximum Ride? "Martinez." That was my mom's maiden name.

"Oh." His onyx eyes observed mine carefully. "Wait, your lying."

"Uh, no, your creepy dude." I looked away from him. I don't like him so much any more. Too... Out of it.

Maybe he had a reason to be out of it?

"Creepy? Fine, be that way, potato."

"Potato?" I repeated.

"Yeah. You are hiding something. You aren't Maximum Martinez, that sounds off key."

"You are scaring me, Fang. That isn't a good way to hit on girls."

"Hitting on you?"

"No, girls in general." People think they blush, but I never blush. I never feel my face turning red, nor see it. I don't understand the concept of blushing, therefore I didn't just blush. But in another story I would have.

"Why would you bring up me hitting on girls?"

"Meh," I replied, "It's been an odd day."

"Cops got your tongue?"

"What?"

"Your no fun, Max," Fang grinned darkly.

"No fun? I'll show you fun!" I stood up on my desk, the whole class turning towards me. I was used to being bad in class- I've done worse things, like theft.

"IS THIS FUN?" I yelled across the room, and below me Fang blinked, his expression stoic like usual.

"Sure," He responded, motioning for me to sit down. Mr. Clegg gave me a nasty, meaningless look then began talking again.

Fang nudged my arm. "Max, what is your real last name?"

"My-" I paused dramatically, "-last name is-" Fang was still stoic, "Ride." Then his eyes went back in to thought, at the same time searching mine.

"Maximum Ride. Damn." Then I realized his coat was full of pockets, and on his back was a sort of windbreaker. What the hell?

"Fang, who the hell are you?" I asked curiously.

"I'm Fang, you know." His onyx eyes weren't as stoic as usual, now full of meaning as they looked in to mine. "Every one else in this class knows me as Nick. Nick Lockhart."

"You don't lock my heart," I sighed. "So you just said your name was Fang to be cool?"

"Max, don't you get it?" Fang asked me desperately, "There is a bigger picture here, Maximum Ride." His voice began to lower, his face getting oddly closer to mine.

"Bigger picture?" I repeated.

"Fang. I am Fang, Demon of Baltimore." Then I understood.

The Demon of Baltimore... If this guy is the Demon of Baltimore, holy shit.

So you say, "Tell meh who the Demon o' Baltimore is." This Demon of Baltimore is a criminal just like me- he is just like me in so many ways. I don't know him much other than he is wanted.

Like me.

"No way." I replied.

"I think the same way about you." He confirmed. "A wanted criminal- just like me." Fang got even closer so we could whisper. Some thing about him made me my skin tingle.

"Demon of Baltimore," I repeated.

"Shadow Rider," That criminal nickname got me infamous. We both had boss nicknames that would haunt us forever.

"You can't be the Demon of Baltimore, though."

"I am. And you are the Shadow Rider."

"Why the hell are we so close, anyways?" I backed away from him, still speechless that this guy is who he is. And he thinks I'm bad ass like that, too.

"The cop in the school," Fang, a.k.a Demon of Baltimore whispered, getting closer to me again, "He isn't just defending the people. He is hunting us. Two criminal teenagers under the same roof? There has to be a god damn elite squad out there, waiting to trample on us."

"I'm hoping you have a plan," I whispered back, letting the situation soak in. "After all, you are claimed to be a mastermind."

"Indeed, and you may or may not like it. They will be looking for us separately, but if they find us together..."

"They'll tag us as regular people," I murmured.

We finally noticed the whole class staring at us with confusion. We quickly sat back down in our seats, both of us breathing heavy. Together we are like two nukes- together we can survive.

Together, we will be.

_**INFAMOUS**_

**Was the Fax okay? I mean I got them whispering and I made people watch them, so can't that be considered... Fax? Right?! Next chapter will be poisoned with Fax... And, um, a lot of confusion and sudden events.  
**

**Was "The Demon of Baltimore" a good nickname for Fang? :D**

**How about "Shadow Rider." I thought that one was okay since Max is naturally sneaky. :o**

**QUESTION OF DA CHAPTER:  
**

**Which is better?**

**Fax (Max/Fang) or Elly (Iggy/Ella) **

**FACT OF DA CHAPTER:**

**There are over 1 million FanFictions posted on . Or about 1 million. :P**

**BYE BYE. Next chapter coming soon.**


	3. Ella Knows Too Much

**Maximum**

When you meet a criminal, you aren't going to keep all of your sanity after the meeting. But if you met the criminal in History class and lived to tell the tale, you might just check your sugar level. Then add the spicing to that story- you yourself are a wanted criminal.

That's me.

Fang and I were about to leave the class when Mr. Clegg, the teacher, called for us.

"You two, come here," He commanded. I exchanged glances with Fang to keep our cool, then slowly walked towards his intimidatingly cluttered desk hosted up by iron legs.

"Yes, sir?" Fang asked easily.

"You two are very disruptive in class," Mr. Clegg told us while sorting out his papers, "and I know who you two are." When he smoothly told us of our execution my heart jumped in to my throat. I didn't want to hurt a teacher to survive.

"Mr. Clegg," Fang replied hesitantly, "I'm truly sorry for disrupting the class. I was just wondering why the schedule changed all the sudden."

Mr. Clegg looked at us both with an ambitious flare in his eyes. He began to breathe heavily, which sent a chill flowing down my spine.

"I'll just," He muttered plainly, picking up a "WANTED" poster from under the clutter of paper, "you know, claim your bounty." Then hell broke loose.

Like in the movies two Colorado cops ran in to the room, guns cocked at us and stances alert. Their badges shined in the sunlight that peaked in through a large window that revealed the ugly, polluted Baltimore suburbans. I raised my arms above my head. After all of these lies, trusts, and school going I've finally been caught- in my own classroom.

Their pistols were jet black with a long, accurate barrel making it look like a mini sawed of shotgun. I knew these things. They could shoot multiple types of bullets including tranquilizer darts, and if you asked me how I knew that I'd stumble on the words. I had one of them before. I had named it "Final Judgement," but Ella had hidden it from me ever since Colorado.

Fang tensed beside me, a scary silence settling in to the room. A kid peered in to see the action, and with a gasp they ran down the hallway, footsteps echoing followed by yelling. A lot of yelling. I heard someone scream, "Nudge!" I watched as the two cops circled us, Mr. Clegg standing in front of the door.

"Well, if it isn't the two most wanted criminal teenagers ever," The cop with the badge "Rudy" muttered, "The Demon of Baltimore and the Shadow Rider in the same room. How cute."

"Hey, you caught us," Fang told them, sweat beading on his neck. "Just get this over with."

"Give us a dramatic death while you're at it," I forced a phony laugh that sounded legit to me. I'm still baffled by the fact two cops came to Mr. Clegg's aid to capture us. It all happened so fast that I wouldn't be surprised if we were cuffed right now. I didn't even tell you why I'm such a bad person yet. Maybe one day, not now. If I dazed off right now that would be my death. Or my eternal jail sentence.

I'm not going to jail today. I deny it. I've been in worse situations than this. I've also got a demonic criminal right next to me, so what could possibly go wrong?

"Drama is what you want," Rudy spat, "drama is what you damn get." Then he let the bullet fly, right in to Fang's chest, and I heard a sickening crack as he fell to the floor, thick blood already gushing on the ground.

"Fang!" I lost my cool instantly, lowering myself to his body. When Nudge first told me about him I thought this was going to be a nice school year full of gossip. Yet Colorado is haunting me with this.

Fang's breathing went even slower than usual, his breaths getting shallow and ragged. His eyes were closed, casting a dark effect through my brain. Oh god. The Demon of Baltimore ends up dead right in front of a teacher, two fat cops and another criminal? No. I have to move on with Fang.

"Stay alive, man," I urged him, holding his hand like the little girl inside of me would. I'm actually doing my best to keep this anti dramatic and add the least amount of mushiness as possible. The rising and falling of his chest became slower and not as large. All of my world revolved around these few moments, and all of the dramatic Maximum Ride built up inside of me.

Then I did something that surprised even myself, and would have me blushing in front of a bunch of other kids in the next few hours.

I leaned down to Fang and kissed him. I kissed his lips, hoping for the favor to be returned, but all I got from him was the twitch of his arm, and as I pulled away his breathing stopped altogether, and I choked back tears.

"You asked for drama," Rudy sighed heavily. I didn't respond, I simply stood up and glared at the three men. "As a bonus I'll let you carry your boyfriend to the car, just for shit kicks." He fist bumped with the two other men and cocked his gun at me as I lifted the heavy Fang, all I could do for him.

He was way heavier than he looked. I grit my teeth as I tried my best to hoist his body off the ground. Damn. I dropped him, but he rolled to the side.

"Too weak? Eh, just-" Then Fang got up from the ground and slapped the gun from Rudy's hand with lightning speed, kicking his knee which sent him falling to the ground, cracking his skull on the ground. Fang?!

Fang shot the other cop with the pistol in the leg, sending him to the ground, yowling at the pain. Fang grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards Mr. Clegg, who ran off at the point of the gun.

"Holy shit Fang," I muttered as we burst through the doors that lead to the suburbans of Baltimore. We continued to run, the whole time staring at Fang in the corner of my eye. He seemed to be running without pain, a grin planted on his face while we finally made it the the honking of horns in the city.

We came to a stop in front of a Dunkin' Donuts. We sat on a wooden bench in front of us, small, weird trees on either side of us, breaths coming heavy and white sidewalk dirty from the years of footsteps and garbage. After a minute of a crazy silence Fang spoke up.

"Sorry I scared you a little too much," He began to speak. "Yet that was another one of my master plans."

"There was god damn blood. You were hardly breathing. You mere shot in the god damn chest. You should be dead right now, Fang."

"And it appeared you didn't want me to die, either," Fang grinned darkly, his eyes locking on to mine. "What I did is pretty bad ass and fluffy tailed if you ask me. Under my jacket is a bullet proof vest. In the layers of the vest are blood red wine and paint that spill out with a sound effect when I'm shot, obviously looking like blood-"

"Hold up here," I interrupted, "you are telling me you feel perfectly unharmed right now?"

"In shock that it worked, yes, and unharmed. You actually helped by asking for, ah, 'drama.' The guy who shot me fell for my bait."

"I hate you," I mumbled, both of us tensing as a line of police cars zoomed by.

There was an uneasy silence while Fang let his plan sink in. No wonder this guy isn't dead yet. The city cops are hardened by years of criminal chasing and pulling the trigger when times get tough. Yet Fang outsmarted them using his wits of survival. I can do that to, though. After all they nick named me Shadow Rider for a reason.

Questions kept flooding my mind. Nudge had said Fang and I would make a great couple. And she knew the name "Fang." Yet Fang was disguised as a "Nick Lockhart." Is Nudge really a normal school girl, or is she also a criminal, just like me?

Still, even for me this is all too much to sink in. At first I thought this was going to be a normal year of dating and drama, but look at this position. Criminal life reborn. I'll have to move again, get a new school, and this time disguise my name. No, that couldn't happen. Now that I met Fang there's a new twist in my path.

"Let's go grab donuts," Fang mumbled. **(XD. It spell checked for me- 'donut' to 'donuts.' Ah, us Americans.) **

"Sure. With money, right?" I made sure.

"Of course. It's not like were criminals." Fang grinned.

"Alright," I responded carefully. We got up from the bench, eying for cops, and we lucked out. I opened the glass door in to the Dunkin Donuts, smelling frosting and fresh baked goods as soon as I walked in. The floor was checkered black and white, a few wooden tables and chairs on the right side of the room, and on the left was where we could order donuts. There were racks with labels of the different donuts, the "Manager's Favorite" rack having only a few donuts left.

The sight of a donut shop is marvelous.

"Hi, can I help you two young people?" An African American guy asked, a look of true happiness on his face. He had a slightly visible mustache, a few gray hairs showing under his hat, and a few moles. Young people is a cruel joke to him.

"Sure," Fang told him, looking at the different donuts. "Can I have a chocolate icing donut?"

"Yep," The man, Frank answered easily.

"Max?" Fang nudged me awake.

"Oh," I broke from my daydream, "I'll have a Manager's Favorite."

"Three ninety four," Frank told us cheerfully, and with his plastic gloves on he took two bagels from the racks, placing them in a paper bag with napkins, putting them right next to the cash register. Fang gave the guy four bucks.

"Keep the change, please. As a tip." Fang forced a smile, guiding me towards a table in the back. I felt the camera hanging from the ceiling watching us oddly, focusing on only us. Scary.

Fang and I sat on a table next to another couple. I looked at the girl to see- holy fuck.

Ella?

"What up," The guy, pale with strawberry red hair and ocean blue eyes asked after wiping his hands on a napkin.

"Not much, Iggy." Fang replied simply.

"Ella?" I asked.

"This is Iggy, my- friend." They exchanged glances quickly.

"Max, I set us up on a best friends reunion." Fang told me quickly. "Iggy is, like, a really good mechanic and inventor guy. He made this bad ass bullet proof vest that saved my life today."

"It did?" Iggy smiled proudly.

"Indeed," Fang replied, continuing his oh so good story. "I met Max in history class."

"One second, you said you would come alone. And so... I'm afraid of this question. Is this Max girl- Maximum Ride?"

"The one and only." I responded, already use to the admiration I got from teens.

There was an odd silence as the security camera shifted.

"Where to next?" Ella asked calmly, still staring at Iggy.

"Let's go to the hotel I guess." Iggy said, and I just realized under the table they were holding hands. Ella has outdone herself. -_-

"Okay." Fang agreed, noticing also. We didn't dare look at each other. Still, I am damn surprised Ella is here with the Demon of Baltimore and, uh, Iggy. I might know that name- Iggy.

Then again hell broke loose.

Three cops with purple ragged officer suits came in, black pistols searching wildly and security camera screeching. For some reason Fang picked up the coffee and shoved it in to my hand, ordering "Drink." Soon the cops had us corned in the back of the room where there were pictures of the history of Dunkin Donuts. I quickly gulped down a lot of the coffee, ignoring the mouth scolding pain.

"Quick," one of the cops barked in to the radio, "the Demon and his friends are here." I exchanged glances with Fang. If everyone knows this 'Demon,' Fang must have done some godly horrible things. Especially if they've given him such a harsh nickname.

"What?" I motioned towards Fang. "Demon? The Demon? He can't be, he's my boyfriend," I lied, Iggy and Ella covering their mouths from laughing.

"Shut up, Maximum Ride," Another cop barked, cocking his pistol at me. Shit. I wish I had bullet proof armor. Soon all of us were being aimed at except for Iggy, who was fumbling in his purple Ravens hoodie pocket for something.

Fang tensed beside me, stepping in front of me protectively. If they shot him some where else, like his arm or head, he wouldn't be such a good protector. Then Iggy stepped in front of all three of us.

"Hey, these two have boss nick names," He told them, holding a black, wired ball in his right hand. "So how about you call me _Zero_ Mercy." Iggy threw the grenade at the cops, which landed harmlessly at their feet. At the same time they all began cracking up, but then splash!

White fog filled the room, not allowing me to see. A tired feeling crashed over me, two people pulling me towards the door drowsily. The sunlight woke me up, and I broke out of the daze. Fang helped me up, and I leaned on him. He carefully walked me down the street, police sirens roaring behind us.

"Max, wake up," He nudged me, bringing me in to an alleyway. The sun was completely blocked out here. "You've been knocked out for three hours. I shook my head.

"Three hours?" I repeated as a question.

"We're in the city now, near the hotel. Soon-"

"Where are Iggy and Ella?" I demanded, forcing myself away from him.

"Checking in, right now." Fang replied, then quietly muttering, "hopefully."

"Why didn't you just leave me there, I would have escaped. And we have cops right behind us."

"Don't be stupid, if I left you it would be over."

"What would be over?"

Fang was left speechless, walking down the dark alleyway. We exited the alley to find a large, towering hotel right across the street.

"By the way," Fang said sleepily, "Don't call me boyfriend in front of cops again."

"Hey, it was a good idea at the time." I replied, keeping my gaze straight on the hotel, when I heard a thump next to me. I turned to see Fang trying to get up on the ground.

"Tired." He muttered before dozing off on the ground, right in the middle of the... Holy fuck. In the middle of the street.

I dragged him quickly to the hotel, cars honking and cops looking up from their donuts. They ran to my aid, forcing me to quickly pull Fang to the sidewalk. Finally, after what seemed like forever, I made it to the sidewalk, one police man crossing the street in a jog.

"Ma'am, what happened here?" He asked, squinting when he looked at Fang. I had to lie.

"A boy," I gasped, "He attacked us in that alley. He called himself the... Um, Demon?" The cop's eyes lit up in realization.

"Alright, ma'am. Thank you very much. The Demon is a wanted criminal. I'm sorry to leave you but he is very wanted. Here's a little cash," He dropped a wad of twenties.

"Thank you, sir," I muttered, pulling Fang next to the hotel door. I decided to lay him on a bench, head resting on my lap. People passed by, only glancing at us before briskly walking away.

I observed Fang carefully. He must have been exhausted, carrying me all the way from a Dunkin Donuts. I was putting all the puzzle pieces together in my head. The grenade Iggy threw was full of some sleeping stuff, so Fang made me drink coffee. It failed. Fang may have already been tired from the grenade itself, and add that with three hours of carrying a girl.

Why did I fall asleep? I drank a lot of coffee...

"Whoa," Fang's eyes opened up, and I realized I was weaving my fingers through his dark hair. Why do I like Fang this way? We're both criminals. Yet being with him just feels so... Right.

"Silly. You fell asleep in the middle of the street." I told him how I got a cop to go on a wild goose chase and how I dragged him over here, and my hypothesis on Iggy's sleeping grenade.

Fang nodded, not even lifting his head from my lap. I stopped playing with his hair, cursing the girly side of me.

"Alright. Let's go to the room..."

Together we walked in to the hotel. At the counter there was a pale lady talking with Ella and Iggy, handing them two room keys, both with the same number on it. Just in case. I walked with Ella to the elevator, clicking on the four button as I entered.

Elevator music began softly playing.

"So, you liking Iggy?" I teased, eyes fixed on the floor counter.

"Yup." Ella replied easily. "You liking Fang?" I kept a straight face.

"No."

"I saw you two out there," Ella mumbled on, "And you called him boyfriend in the Dunkin Donuts."

"That seemed like a good idea at the time," I said half truthfully, "This is survival, I don't need a boyfriend when-"

"You always have time for romance, Max." Ella locked her eyes with mine. "You two are a great couple. I would call it Fax."

Viewers be like, how the hell does she know about Fax?

"Nudge said that. Anyways, who is Nudge?" I asked.

"Nudge is like- your protector. We all have what you have, Max." I caught my breath. Nobody but I knew that.

"Win-" I replied in a tiny squeak, "wings?" Ella nodded.

I'm not the only bird kid on the block?

Fine with me.

But things just got real.

**Was that chapter okay? :D**

**I truly hope it was okay. The Fax is scary. Ella knows what Fax is. :O**

**So, um, yeah. I guess that Questions/Facts of the chapter are pretty pointless and silly. Unless you want more, just review. Reviews are like my writing fuel. An alternative of food. Reviews give me a minute to randomly dance and yell about how amazing reviews make me feel. I'm not joking. **

**Yep. Oh, and if you like Percy Jackson & The Olympians you should check out "The Silver Curse." I'm rewriting it though. It's a Maximum Ride / Percy Jackson & The Olympians crossover, my most popular story. Most reviews. Most words. Most... and deadliest Fax. **


	4. Ambition

**Dylan**

I stared in horror at the TV.

"Maximum Ride, Fang Walker, Ella Ride and Iggy Griffiths have been brought under hotel arrest this evening. Citizens are cheering about their new found safety and they are slowly becoming braver and greater. We can expect to see more businesses opening up and new job opportunities thanks to Bone, the town's chief officer," The announcer's voice rang in my ears. "Bone, how do you feel about capturing Maximum Ride?" The screen split in two, on one side the announcer and on the other side a man with a bushy black beard that went down to his chest, a black officer's cap, and old blue, knowledgeable eyes. His eyebrows were shaped like a V, as gray as a cloud. His cheeks were cherry red from sunburn and his skin wrinkly from years of experience.

"Maximum Ride," Bone coughed lightly. "That girl, oh, I can call her archenemy. She personally stole a car of mine, and practically all of my city's dignity. That," Bone coughed lightly again, "pushed me across the line. Yet Max escaped my own prison after I captured her once. She through salt on my wound. Now I finally have her again. She is under elite defense now, behind bars without question." Bone settled down, allowing the announcer to talk.

"Well, Bone, I see you are very proud to have gotten her. But now I will speak with another proud officer, I will see you later Bone."

"Very well," Bone said to the camera, his eyes seemingly looking specifically at mine.

"Alright folks we will see our friend Bone again at seven tonight for an interview of Maximum Ride and himself," The announcer announced to the screen, his brown eyes bright with happiness. "Now we will see General Cyrus of the U.S army. He once set a goal to capture the Demon of Baltimore, as known as Fang Walker," I clicked the off button on the remote, hands shaking.

They caught Max. I slammed my two fists on the white plaster wall, my head in between them, looking down at my shoeless feet. My best friend is in jail. I knew she shouldn't have left. I tried to keep her here- she wouldn't listen though. Her mind was made up. I had failed her.

Now I'm paying the price.

If you don't know me, I'm not that bad of a guy. Sure, I steal Max from her rightful boyfriend. That's not why I'm here anymore. My purpose is to protect. Whoever you think her real love is- I don't give a fuck, buddy. I'm her best friend, nothing more. I took an oath to defend her. I will defend her, and I don't care about your opinion. I'm not some puppet of prophecy.

I smashed my fist through the wall, leaving a large cut on my clenched, tan fist and a black hole in the completely white wall. I stomped off to my room, ignoring the ragged, white carpet hallway that usually annoys me whenever I walk, and pulled my car keys from under my pillow. Throwing the bed over with extreme strength, I quickly grabbed a pistol from it, then looked to my dresser.

I pulled open the stained oak dresser door, then feeling behind my clothes for my fingers to wrap themselves around a sawed off shotgun. A grin played on my lips. Nobody gets between Max and I. I put on a white leather jacket, long white khakis and stuffed the shotgun in a shotgun 'holder' inside my coat, then zipped up really tight. I stuffed the pistol deep in one of my back pockets then looked for the final deadly object.

One thought raced through my mind- do whatever you can to save Max.

My feet glided silently over the wooden floor in the kitchen until I came to a cabinet, opened it up and looked at what was behind a glass casing, with a frame of pitch black wood. Inside the case was an automatic pistol, three bullets shot from it per second, also known as the _D-42. _

I grinned darkly, running outside towards my jet black Lamborghini- don't ask how I got it. I swung open the door and quickly ignited the engine, automatically closing the door again. Inside were white leather seats, about five of them. There wasn't much trunk space, it could possibly fit a hostage or two, but did that matter? Nope! I only need Max for this. And nobody, not even the world will stand between us for long.

_**EIGHT HOURS LATER**_

Parking swiftly in front of a tall skyscraper jail, popping open the door, then slamming it shut, I sprinted at the door, where two cops were guarding. There was no time for stealth. I withdrew a knife from my coat pocket, slitting a cop's neck easily then jabbing the other in the chest multiple times. I twisted his arm around so I could lean towards his ear.

"If I were you, I would waddle over to that hospital over there and forget all about me," I spit in his ear, then taking a key from his pocket, throwing him on to the black cement in front of the building. The other guy... Uh. Dead.

Easily bursting through the doors, running down the brightly illuminated and long hallway, three cops stopped dead in their tracks when they saw me. I quickly drew my pistol, cocking it at one of them, and as they took out their pistols I shot one, two, then the third fell to the ground, bloodied.

I leaped over their bodies, putting a patterned black and white scarf over my face so nobody could see my true identity. Turning around a corner to see another cop not paying attention, I slowly and quietly made my way to his back, then drawing my bloodied steel knife to cut his throat. I slammed him in to another room where there was a staff meeting going on, forcing me to shoot down innocent people. I am evil, aren't I?

Then I left the room without a single living being in it anymore, sprinting farther along the hallway to come to two large, steel doors- it couldn't be this easy.

"Hold it right there, son of a bitch." I recognized a man's voice, my jaw tightening. Bone.

"If it isn't Bone," I snarled at the doors, turning around to see a hallway of silent, armed cops. I can't get out of this pickle.

"Dylan. You damn murderer. You're worse than that asshole Max," Bone spat back, cocking his gun at me. "Now we've got the trio."

"You'll never have the fourth," Dylan spat.

"Who is that?" Bone asked easily, letting a bullet fly, missing by an inch.

"Cole. You'll never have Cole."

"Cole is just a runner, nothing more," Bone replied, shooting another bullet, missing totally.

"Oh yeah? And guess what else you forgot," I chuckled back, aiming my pistol at all of them. "I am Dylan, tactical adviser of Maximum Ride herself." I shot three lights down, and panels from the ceiling began to crumble on to the men, then I slammed the steel doors behind me and charged in to a room. As I ran through the dark, sightless corridor, I shot back behind me, hearing screams of death and yowls of pain.

Finally I burst through another set of steel doors and came to a cell room with at least five guards waddling around. I kicked one's knee as soon as he saw me, shooting his neck as quickly as possible. Sweat dripped from my forehead. How many people have I killed?

The other four began shooting at me right away, and pain seared through my body when two bullets hit my shoulders. I felt the gun drop from my hand, and when I fell I slid the gun to a random cell, hoping they would help. The teenager with dark hair in the cell didn't stir, just stared at the gun.

"Dylan?" Max asked, her face smudging against bars.

"Max," I rasped, when a cop stepped on my neck, his boot crushing my lungs.

Bone looked down at me with a smirk on his face.

"No body will mess with my cities. Do you hear that? All five of you kids- you messed up at life. So it is my job to kill you all. You have no place on this world."

Max screamed in horror when Bone withdrew a pistol.

"Dylan, no!" She screeched through the bars.

And that is how two guns changed the world. Or, at least part of it.

**Short chapter. Sorry! I'm working on... 4! FOUR DAMN STORIES. **

**I need your help though. :D**

**Fax or Mylan? It's all up to you! Just review your vote and ta-da! If I don't get above 5 reviews by next week this will be a Mylan story. Just kidding :o**

**These are the four stories I am working on:**

_**INFAMOUS **_

You are reading it. ^.^

**_BROKEN PIECES_**

A Maximum Ride and Percy Jackson & The Olympians Crossover.

_**SILVERWINGS**_

Tara, another bird kid, is surviving on her own in the Apocalypse, and has to face the cruel wastelands of Alaska to survive, and she will travel across America in hope to find the remedy that will cure the modern plague- this remedy? Fang's DNA.

_**FANG**_

A girl moves in to Millan, Colorado, a small town where everybody knows everybody. Her name is Maximum Ride, with two sisters and absolutely no faith in this town. The only High School is Harmony High, where all the teens in town attend. When Fang sees her he has no idea what to think of her. When the two first meet sparks will fly and tensions will rise- until the town is split in half.


	5. Street Fighter: Maximum Edition

**Maximum**

Tears. Oh, damn the tears. So many were wetting my face now, pouring down the front of my neck and soaking my shirt, my crying filling the corridor with grief. I quickly glanced back up, being able to see through the tears that made my vision blurry. Bone lay seemingly unharmed but dead on the floor next to my old time best friend, Dylan. Dylan had a gaping red hole in his neck, blood surrounding him in a dark, red pool of hatred.

I slammed my fists on the back wall of my cell, shutting my eyes, pounding the wall even more furiously than the last time, trying to break my way back to Dylan. Blood dripped down my hands which were clenched to resemble bloodied rocks, then continued to smash the wall, which was now soaked in my own blood.

Dylan is dead because of me.

Memories of him danced across my vision. Our first kiss, the times he saved me from the mean teachers, the times we skipped school to go to the movies, even the times we escaped from cops. Those were the best of memories with him. And now he is dead in the middle of a jail, shot by Bone brutally in the neck- murdered, his lifeless body bleeding crazily.

My body froze in horror when I heard a gunshot from behind me, then I heard a large piece of metal get ripped from a cell door, and turned to see Fang aiming his gun at my cell's lock, and without hesitation he shot it open. He stepped in to my dark, cold cell, dropping the gun, his face having a look of hurt written all over it.

"I'm sorry," He whispered. "It's my fault, Max, not yours-"

"No!" I shrieked, beginning to pound on the wall, ignoring the sad expression on his face. "God damn it all. I'm the reason Dylan is dead. I am why he isn't here right now, living and breathing! I killed-"

"Stop it," Fang scowled, holding my arm before I could strike the wall again. "Your being senseless." Either I was just imagining it or I saw a tear form in his eye, but he blinked and it vanished. "None of this is your fault. None. Don't even take a bit of blame. Not a single-"

"But it is my fault," I insisted, looking directly in to his dark eyes, not flinching a bit, "He came here for me."

"No," Fang replied furiously, still holding my arm, "He came here for us."

What?

"Us? There is no us, there is no we, and- god damn it Fang. Just-"

"Max, just shut up," And then Fang's lips met mine in harmony, soothing my entirely and focusing my world only on Fang. I didn't even notice Iggy sighing behind his cell's bars, waiting for Fang to shoot the lock open, or Ella not having a clue what was going on in the cell next to mine.

Everything was Fang, and Fang is everything.

In moments Fang took away all the pain I had felt- the blood on my hands didn't matter, the scars that were called my memories were healed, and at that moment I knew all I needed was Fang. Fang is my savior, my hero-

_Focus. _Fang stepped back from me, grinning. That was our first legitimate kiss. You get wrapped up in things like that, you know?

"There is an us," I whispered through a smile, but then all the pain rushed back to me in a horrible wave, and I looked over at Dylan's limp, lifeless body. I walked over to the two dead bodies and took a knee over Dylan's. I heard Fang shoot Iggy's lock and then walk over to Ella's cell.

Dylan's eyes were still open, the same amber I knew since second grade, the day that started my infamy. It sounds silly but it started with a cookie. Dylan and I had quietly, undetected find our way in to the lunch room on a Friday morning and we found cookies- stacks upon stacks of cookies, and one by one we loaded them in to small, clean satchels and brought them to the class room. That day I had learned the magic of security cameras.

"We caught you two rascals on tape, stealing those cookies," A dark, heavy with warts lunch lady said, her old, dying brown eyes furious at me. "The cameras caught ya. Only in second grade, too. The principal will see you," And we didn't know it but, ah, they had a thing called suspension, and my mom kept me out of school for a week.

It was the first week of cookie stealing.

I closed Dylan's eyelids, and it seemed to me he resumed a more peaceful position. No tears seemed to swell in my eyes. Finally, at peace. I'm alive, he got what he wanted. Now I just need to stay alive.

"I want revenge for him," I ordered after Fang shot Ella's lock. "Kill every damn cop in sight, no mercy. Slaughter them-"

"No," Iggy said. "No. They don't deserve that-"

"Yes," I spat on Bone's body. "They killed Dylan and they will pay."

"No," Ella replied, "Bone did. He is the only murderer among their ranks. No cop would murder on sight."

"Rudy would," I insisted.

"He is different, kill him specifically on sight," Fang butted in.

Fang is right. Just Rudy needs to die. Check.

At the end of the long hallway I saw the two steel doors Dylan came in through. I hovered towards them, now extending my wings, like I did whenever I was furious. Ella seemed to notice and she ran at me, pulling my arm down. I shook her off. The ceiling was high enough for flying.

The four of us began sprinting, and little did I know Bone smirked in success far behind us and hid in a cell, whipping out his cell phone and calling the man himself. "Mr. President, they will be at your door step in one week,"

When I turned a corner I saw a brawl going on- Nudge?! She slapped a cop in the face then kicked him right in the gut, finishing him off with a head butt. I knew she was hard headed. Another cop lunged at her from behind, and she smacked him in the face with her elbow, and with a sickening crack he fell to the floor.

"Max!" Nudge ran at me, tackling me in a hug.

"Nudge," I replied, shoving her off bitterly. I flapped my wings, sending dust flying in all directions.

"Max is angry," Iggy confirmed, and when Nudge saw him holding Ella's hand her face turned sour, but Iggy didn't seem to notice. He's blind. Ella pulled Iggy tighter to herself.

We all just shot looks at each other in silence, except Iggy, who was frowning and not understanding the situation.

"Doesn't matter right now," Fang stopped the awkward silence, though he's suppose to be the silent one. We began to run down the corridors again until we came to a stop- a window, and the city below. We were at least 50 stories up... Only one way to get down. I looked at the others, Ella telling Iggy the situation, when his grip on her became tighter and Nudge's expression sadder.

To escape this hell town we had to fly. Fly to survive.

I heard hundreds of footsteps from behind, like a stampede. Suddenly this window jump began looking better and better, rather than fighting a bunch of cops. I felt a familiar hand nudge me closer to the window.

"Three, two, one," I muttered to the others, and all at the same time we burst through the window, shards of glass cutting in to us and cuts being opened all over myself, and suddenly I couldn't fly any more. I wasn't able to flap. There was too much city smog and too many feathers lost from the glass cut.

For the first time in my life I fell, screaming.

Above me I heard panic and commotion, screams and shouts, then a gunshot, followed by a shriek. I plummeted towards the pitch black road where cars were strolling along uselessly, finding myself scared of heights since the Empire State Building. I was there once- I choked down a sob. With Dylan.

Still, I'm falling towards my death, seconds becoming hours, hours becoming eternities- my life flashed through my eyes. Attempting to open my wings just shut them even tighter, making me wince at the pain. No hope. Suddenly I began to feel very poetic before I died, and insane. Very much insane.

_You were destined to die, _I told myself simply. What the hell, man? Every one has to die, right? _Death from the wind. _I shut off the poetic part of my brain, feet away from the roof of an unlucky red Corolla when I felt two arms scoop me by my stomach. (Yes, Fang to the rescue!) I thought it was Fang, but I was dearly wrong.

It was Bone. Bone with wings.

"Hello, Maximum Ride," He scowled, his wings as white as a bone and his old, blue eyes staring in to mine with such evil- ugh. His black beard totally didn't match his wing color, no, not at all, giving him a scary appearance. Then he landed a punch on my stomach, making me want to hurl then and there-

Smack, his fist found its way across my face and he dropped me, sending me crashing in to a red Sedan. I coughed at the blood rising in my throat but Bone broke a window with his fist and pulled me out. This guy is over powered, man!

"Not so tough without friends, huh punk?" Bone snarled, head butting me, and I felt the world spin around me, when he released me and I face planted on to the side walk. Pedestrians gathered around the scene. The crowd was half teen, half adult.

The teens looked at me with interest and fear, realizing what fight was going on. The famed battles of Bone and the Shadow Rider, live here in Baltimore, free of charge. One teen snapped out an iPhone and began filming, the retina facing the inner side of the circle that the crowd was watching in awe in.

"Bone," I spat, "Why do you pick on girls?"

"Oh, Max," He replied, his wings flapping wildly, "You are the greatest challenge I've had in decades. I've collected thousands of bounties- but you, oh Max. Your head will complete my career."

"My head won't complete it," I smirked, "But I will." Then I jabbed at his chest only to miss, and with lightning speed he twisted his arm and pulled me towards him, breathing in to my ear with hatred.

"Your head will indeed," At that moment I smacked his face with my elbow, making him recoil a few feet back. I saw the other bird kids hovering down towards the scene, careful not to interrupt.

I spat on Bone.

"You won't ever catch me, Bone. You killed Dylan." I began to move my hand down to my back pocket, smirking when my fingers wrapped around Dylan's lucky knife. "And you will pay in blood," Then I charged at him, knife high in the air when I ran at him, full speed, nothing held back.

Guess what he did? He pulled out his little pistol and shot my thigh, sending me backwards a few feet, crashing on the ground, holding in tears with my best willpower. Oh, gods no. Getting shot- the worst feeling in the world. The lead seemingly stuck inside of you, the pain that had made your soul cry out for mercy the second before, and the hope of actually living from the bullet.

They should seriously prohibit guns from mere existence.

Bone hovered over me with a grin, his gun pointed down at my neck, and I saw the bird kids flying behind him, not doing anything to help. Did they... Set me up? They watched, as emotionless as rocks, as Bone cocked his pistol to my throat. I didn't see Fang. I could really use another kiss from him right now.

It looked like Iggy mouthed "Bye," to me. They did set me up.

"BITCHES! YOU SHOULD ALL BURN IN HELL!" I shrieked, slapping the gun from Bone's hand, then took my two fists and smashed his Bones. Get it?

Then Fang joined in, uppercutting Bone's jaw with a grin and knocking him out, as simple as that.

"What the fuck was that, Fang?" I punched him.

"Oh," He smirked, leaning in towards my face, "I was just staring at your amazing face," And then we kissed, even though I was pissed.

**Mhm mhm. Guys! You gave me awesome reviews that showed up in my email but... why the fuck didn't it show up on the story reviews board? I'm actually pretty pissed at because your reviews just made me do backflips. Literally. I hurt myself in the action but hey, I did it! Thanks for the reviews! One more thing:  
**

**I love you.**

**I was suppose to write something for you guys here... Uh. Oh yeah, I literally killed the Mylan. Dylan = dead. Max = alive. Fang = alive. That means Fax. But I like rough Fax, like something splitting them apart. Only for a while though. Then they get back together. Then they get split up again. Then they love each other again. **

**Bone: Fax can suck my-**

**I'm killing you next chapter Bone. Your the worst character I've ever made up, you know that? You can just go sit in the corner and bake me a cake, okay? GOT THAT BONE?**

**So, how shall I kill Bone, my viewers? Should I kill Bone or not?**

**Bone: Mercy. Please.**

**Max: Hell no. Please review to kill Bone. We all hate him. He tries to ruin Fang and I.**

**Learning your grammar there, Max?**

**Max: You should proof read better. In one of your stories you wrote: "And then they pissed." Total typo.**

**That was not a typo, or wait... Was it? Do I have to kill you too?**

**Fang: I kill you if you even speak like that about Max again. You don't control this story, bitch. Go die in a hole for all I care, just-**

**Alright, alright. Sorry Fang. **

**Bone: Mercy on my soul. Please.**

**Ah, Soul will be the next character. Soul will replace you, Bone! Just because he's a cool cat.**

**Soul: Rawr. **

**Oh my god Soul has been born. Bone- you are dying next chapter.**

**K GUYS, BYE! I'll hopefully have a 5,000 word chapter tomorrow. Then the next day I'll go for a 4k. Then the next day a 3k... The next day a 7k... The next day a 20k.. Just kidding. But I'm cereal about...**

**Soul: Zero, leave already, this is my story. I am Immortal. I'm the new story writer, k Zero faggot? You use too many commas. I will have amazingly detailed stories. I already control this story...**

**See? I have the new author's pen. You guys won't be seeing Zero for a while. I run this story and plan to kill your silly Fax. HA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**TROLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

**Peace out.**

**-Soul**

**(Oh, I'll love this job.)**


	6. More Tears

**Maximum**

"Why didn't you guys help me beat up Bone?" I asked cautiously, dodging and eagle by a few feet.

"We knew you could handle it," Ella replied cheerfully. "Though you scared us for a second.

I nodded, still not buying it.

In the sky, higher than any smog or pollution can reach, you get the feeling you're in heaven. Flying through clouds, having your lungs filled with their mist presence, watching your friends poof right out of one- best experience I've had in my life. A giddy feeling that grows in my stomach, ravenous for more delight- okay, I'm getting high off of cloud mist, wow. Though I do want more of it. I want to feel on top of the world, like I sort of am now.

I flew next to Nudge, herself being a few feet below me, watching the world below. No, I haven't ever flown on an airplane, and I'm assuming it hardly feels as good as this. Freedom for miles on end. Why can't I just live up here, in the sky? Maybe a flock of birds would take me in... Yet I feel like we're missing some one. The gang is all here; Iggy, Ella, Nudge, Fang and I. No, like we're missing two people that should always be here with us. I don't like the feeling.

Okay, so five kids are on the run across America, hoping to even survive the hundreds of cops they'll fight along the way and to not get shot my a shotgun. Those things are your doom if it's merely pointed at you- one slip of the trigger will send you rolling to hell. Maybe even deeper.

Then, out of the literal blue, I heard chopping on air, like how you could swing a stick so fast it makes noise, but it was ongoing and nonstop, and way louder. Way way louder. The noise was followed by white blinking, and a little part of me died on the inside. Still, the injuries to my wings hurt and made me fly slower, and then my what I feared happened then and there.

A helicopter shot out of a cloud, coming straight for us, automatic turrets on the sides of it blazing to life and shooting. One pilot on the inside was aiming those turrets and began to fire. Hell broke loose and we all instinctively tucked in our wings, shooting towards the ground and neck break speed. Keeping ourselves straight was the only option, not to move at all until the perfect moment.

Shooting through the sky like comets we began to see a river- the Potomac river. It borders Maryland and Virginia, and for sure less people will know us here. Not that it matters right now, being chased by a helicopter surely isn't helping at all.

"Oh fuck!" Nudge yelled, and then suddenly she was carried away by a much larger, bulkier figure. Next to me Ella screeched and was snatched away too, followed by Iggy, who attempted to come to her rescue. Fang instantly held tight on to me, bringing me in to a close hug. Shit- the river looked like it was getting pretty close. Then I heard a gunshot, a bullet whizzing past my ear harmlessly, shattering my hopes.

Fang and I splashed in to the cold, deep water, and we tumbled through the water like pebbles. It didn't take long to soak in what had just happened. Over half of our group had been separated from the two they were suppose to protect. Not good for their rep.

I began to choke in the water churning violently around me, kicking and thrashing for a way to the surface. Finally our heads bobbed above the water, and we could see what fate awaited us at nearby. There were flying teenagers with white wings, black hooded sweaters hovering above the water, their faces concealed in the darkness of their hoods. Suddenly I began to realize who these guys were.

The Hunters. The Hunters collect only the highest of bounties- which means we're the most wanted people in America. And all we did was escape from jail. Now they're here- and they are ready to kill.

"Hello, Maximum Ride and Fang Walker," One of them greeted us darkly as we floated helplessly downriver. The gang- six of them- couldn't possibly be beat. They all moved faster than we could ever dream of while flying. The one member at the end had black wings, and I tagged him as leader.

The leader looked at us, and I could see an evil grin forming on his face, when he threw off his hoodie, and I had to stop myself from gasping. He had coal black irises, a perfect olive tan and a nice face overall. Though he looked sharp and alert I couldn't help staring. My eyes just treated him like a perfect, flawless point in time and space.

I could practically hear Fang tensing beside me.

"Demon of Baltimore. Get out of the water," The leader guy ordered, his voice smooth and calm, layered in silk. Okay- damn him.

Fang sighed, swimming away from me obediently, but I just didn't feel like I could move and let the flow of the river carry me on. Good thing he snapped me out of it.

"Now, you, Shadow Rider," The guy said carefully, "You're free to go. We are no friends of the president himself, either."

"What?" I asked, my voice squeaky. "What are you going to do with Fang?"

The guy sighed. "My name is Soul. You're friend here, Fang, is going to be brought to General Cyrus for interrogation and torture," Soul grinned sadly. "His bounty was just too high to decline. You, Maximum, have a second chance at life." You've got me. A second chance couldn't simply be turned down.

"What could this second chance possibly be?" His gaze locking with mine was so intimidating I looked in to my reflection in the water, and on the right bank of the river, Virginia, two of the Hunters were cuffing his hands behind his back, with something much stronger than ordinary iron.

"You can become a Hunter. You've proven yourself worthy. Stealing the Book of Secrets-"

"No," I gasped. "Don't bring that up."

Soul sighed.

"Very well. You have three options; You can live with us and have your bounty erased, you can simply be left behind and stay a criminal, or you could attempt to go on a rescue mission to save your friend Fang here from the entire U.S army."

"Very straight forward," I complimented, looking in to my reflection again. "What about my other friends?"

"Already being brought to their bounty placers," Soul replied softly. "You can rescue them, too. But make your choice."

Okay- think, Max, think. There are three choices. These choices could determine everything you ever dreamed of, everything you have ever hoped for, and will sacrifice anything and everything you have. Each option has a terrible risk and a terrible, certain cost. If I stayed with the Hunters I would have my bounty erased but- I wouldn't have Fang, mom or my friends. Get left behind and stay a criminal with my mom and without my friends- obviously the worst choice. The final choice was to save Fang under the supervision of a freaking army and save the rest of my friends but just come back to where I damn started. No pressure weighed on this choice.

I looked at Fang and- I lost my breath. He was gone, along with the other two people. My hands began to shake under the water, making the choice even harder to answer. It all comes down to these final seconds. The words that would define the rest of my life. I began to sweat wildly.

Then my mouth opened to answer.

"I will remain a criminal," My voice rung out across the world, and even the birds stopped chirping, the grass stopped blowing and the water stopped churning. Soul cursed under his breath and flew away along with his other bird jerks, leaving me here alone in the middle of a river.

Swimming swiftly back to the banks and breathing heavily as I sprawled myself on the sandy ground I let everything I learned today soak in to my brain. We got mugged out of nowhere and every one I know is gone, lost or dead. The world's purpose seems to have one goal; Make Maximum Ride's life suck as much as possible.

There wasn't a fire to warm me, not a fly to troll me, nor a friend to joke with. This is my life on 'average' mode. My wing ached, probably unable to fly for days. Just when I thought things couldn't go worse a fucking pack of wolves crawled out of the forest, their pelts gray under the moon.

Bouncing up immediately I extended my arms, opening the palms of my hands to make them look like the symbols on stop signs.

"Whoa, Nelly," I murmured, backing up, doing my best to not make them lunge. With one hand I felt in my back pocket and found a piece of paper, my eyes opening. What a pervert. I continued down until I found the pistol, and I whipped it out, the barrel of the gun pointing at a wolf's face, but he didn't budge.

Beginning to shoot them down, I cocked it at the next and shot it's right under it's left armpit, getting a heart shot obviously. The others scattered. He must have been the Alpha wolf of the pack.

What a nice meeting of wolf and Max.

Sitting back down on a log, I looked in to the stars hopelessly. Fang's hot- yes, I admit- hot face kept dancing around my vision, making me want him back even more. I had a gut feeling I wasn't going to see him for a long, dreadful time, and that I should savior his stoic expression. If they hurt him to the point of barely living I am going to kill every soldier I find.

But- what if it's just _wrong _to kill these veterans of war? They serve our country. If I can't get Fang back without doing such a terrible thing... These veterans are what make America, shape America, and defend America. Fang can't possibly mean more than the entire nation.

_You need him. Together you survive. Apart you will die. _

"Don't go clay-shay on me now, Maximum," I whispered to myself, curling in a ball to fall in to a long, nightmare filled sleep.

Dawn broke across the sky, waking me up to meet the shaft of a gun.

"Good morning, Maximum Ride," Bone grinned.

"Why don't you just... Die?" I groaned, then realizing this wasn't a dream. Suddenly fear knocked at my heart, and my mouth opened wide.

"My son told me you were here. Don't you see, Max," Bone grinned again, darker than the last. "Today is the day one of us will die in a duel to the death. No weapons allowed,"

"Brave." I muttered, getting up and stretching, cracking my knuckles. Finally. This was my last chance to kill Bone. If he didn't die this time- oh gods. I would die instead.

Bone passed his pistol to his butler, then we began circling each other, the sand wet and harder to walk through. Bone tightly tucked in his wings. My jaw tightened and my fists clenched. This guy's son- probably Soul- made me lose Fang, so I will make him lose Bone.

To admit, Bone isn't the bad guy, but nor am I. He seems so evil- but doing it only proves he's good. Bone works on the side of America, and I guess I work for Bird Kids United- BKU. Neither side is bad. But here we are, fighting for what we believe in.

"One question before you die, Max," Bone told me, spitting on the already wet sand, "Where is the Book?"

Yes, we make it sound so obvious that every one knows what the Book of Secrets is. But... It makes me what I am. It defines me. It is the biggest contribution to why I am the most infamous person alive.

"It'll be up your ass!" I shrieked, punching his neck with all of my force, then snapping around and pulling his head back below his neck, snapping it instantly. I dropped his dead body.

It was over so fast.

"Anyone else want a piece of me?" I asked the three other men who were backing away from me. Then they sprinted away so fast I couldn't tell that they were ever there.

Then the pain rushed back to me.

Fang was gone, just when he was... liking me. I choked down tears, like I usually manage. But no... Fang was going to be tortured, beat wildly, bled to death for answers, all because I acted too slowly. Now I had nothing to turn to- if I went back to Baltimore I'd be slaughtered. If I stayed in the wild I don't know what I would do. I haven't eaten for hours.

Tears began spilling out. I've lost Dylan and Fang, both in 24 hours. Yet again, just like the last time, I was throwing sand, smashing trees, even managing to snap two thin trees down with well timed kicks. My vision blurred, tears flowing down my face again- I was crying. I'm never suppose to cry.

I screamed at the river, flinging curses at it. My mom would wash my mouth with soap.

Fang is gone because of me.

_It isn't your fault, _He had once told me. Would he still say the same? It was my fault now. I had the chance to simply crash out of the water and fight for his life, and maybe even have a chance. But now it was hopeless.

_You have failed, Maximum Ride. You are a horrible person. You let your best friend down, let your possible soul mate go get himself tortured to hell and let your entire life crumble before your eyes. You failed. _

"Hello," A guy said above me, his voice tough and simple. His hand was extending down to me.

"Uh, who are you?" I still cried in to my hands, yet puzzled how this guy got here.

"The one and only Cole Ride. Hello, sister."

What.

The.

Fuck?

**Hey guys. I'm back and Soul is long gone. I just shut him off, you know? **

**I also killed Bone. Just in time I took back the story before damn Soul could kill Max. Ugh. The job of writing is sooo complicated.**

**Also; remember the reviews I mentioned? THEY'RE HERE! :D I love you all. Hugs and kisses. Not to you guys, though, you creep me out.**

**Fang: Praise the lord.**

**Aren't you suppose to be getting tortured, Fang?**

**Max: I have a brother...?**

**She's still in a trance. Oh, well. I know it was so sudden, but next chapter secrets will be unraveled and deaths will be plenty, and love will be mushing the story up as we move along. Just cause', you know, Mylan lost the vote and Fax dominated. Not a single Mylan fan. ^_^ I'm so proud of y'all.**

**Anyways I love you. Peace out.**

**-Rickeh**


	7. Chester, Moneyball and Iggy's Eyes

**I am so, so sorry about the delay. Blame it on vacation and no internet connection! Also blame it on my next Maximum Ride story, _Restoration. _This will be a short chapter and soon I'll lengthen it but hey, I can't focus on this. Maybe the story line is messed up. **

**If you people have any suggestions on how to continue please Review or Private Message me about it! And this Cole figure being Max's bro, uh, we'll know more about him next week. How about I'll update 5th of July? Two chapters on that day... Okay? D:**

**Enjoy. **

**Also, Iggy isn't blind... But how? A chapter ago he was! You'll find out... Also sorry it is SO short. _Restoration _is extremely long- chapter one is 10,000 flippin' words :P  
**

**Iggy**

"How much for the red head?" One of the creeps asked a businessman, and behind the rusted iron bars of this over sized bird cage I groaned. Being in total captivity and being helpless at the same time is what will make an Iggy very, very angry. The businessman, who wore a tight black tuxedo and a red tie, stroked his chin as if he had a beard, his brown eyes sizing me up.

The man sighed.

"Four hundred," He responded, his eyes not meeting mine.

"Four hundred what?" The creep in a forest green hooded sweater wanted it to be confirmed.

"Just four hundred," Things were about to get real.

The creep in the hood cocked his shotgun so the barrel faced the businessman's face- for now lets call them Chester and Moneyball. Moneyball failed in an attempt to keep a straight face, then cowering in fear. He held his hands up in defense and a gunshot went off- I closed my eyes. Holy shit.

Chester grinned in satisfaction. He crouched down and began to search the man for any valuable loot, the white carpet stained in Moneyball's blood.

"Yo Chester, care to unlock this cage, bitch?" I asked slyly. A plan formed in my head. It was extremely risky and could just kill me here and now, but what's the world without risk? Chester grunted.

"Damn bird kids, you ain't worth no shit," Chester coughed, aiming the shotgun straight for my cage. With a loud gunshot a fiery pain shot through me and I doubled over in the cage, fresh blood pooling around me. Crap. My plan half worked!

The shotgun also managed to shoot off the lock. I kicked the cage door open, still crawling on the ground, and felt my wings lift me to the ceiling, and with another shot a bullet pierced my feathers, sending me toppling down on Chester. As soon as I landed on him I punched his nose, cracking with a sickening sound then pushing my knee on his neck, choking him on the ground.

"I'm pretty sure I'm worth more than four hundred dollars," Spitting in his face his body went limp. On the other side of the room I saw Ella in her own cage, sleeping.

This was the first time I ever actually saw her. She looked pretty- very pretty. Almost blushing I rushed over to her, my leg still giving me pain.


	8. Cyrus Is So Dumb

**_INFAMOUS_**_**: PART 2**_

_**REVENGE**_

**Fang**

They call me scoundrel for a reason. They have my hands in shackles, my unworthy body sitting on an electric chair that should have been removed from this dark facility years ago. Jail wasn't enough for me. Execution is the only option.

Why they hate me so much; I was created to be bad. The earlier years of my life were clouded in fear and cruelty. Whitecoats from a sick place they call The School created me as a 96% human, 2% raven and 2% snake. Though I don't have the features of a snake I have the personality of one; smart, timid and hard to stick around with. Sometimes I half wish I had a snake's tongue.

"You dirty low life. You brought this on yourself." Cyrus glared in to my eyes.

"Nobody understands." I replied simply. "You know I'm somehow going to escape."

"Bah!" Cyrus bellowed, making his own soldiers shiver. "Try it. You'd die trying to get through the electric door. Even if you got through that you'd have to get through the thousands of well trained American army soldiers that defend this fort from outside. If somehow you managed to get past them, well, we'd send the Blue Angels to shoot ya down."

"Are you sure?" I replied slyly.

That got me a hard slap across the face.

"Finish him." Cyrus grit his teeth, turning away from me and walking to the door.

"One more thing, sir." I called to him. "How about we have a bet?"

He turned back to me.

"A bet?" He asked.

"Yeah, if you're too pussy to do it well..."

"What are your terms?" He barked.

"Well, if I escape you tell me where Maximum Ride is."

Cyrus squinted.

"I do not know where that bitch is." Cyrus replied. "Anything else you have to wager?"

"Hmm. Get the court to acknowledge Maximum and I, along with our comrades as dead. I'm tired of living the life of a criminal."

Cyrus grinned.

"And if you lose?"

"I die." I replied. I needed to find Max. I think I need her more than anyone else- she seemed so important.

"Accepted." Cyrus smiled. "Now, guide him on his way to hell." Cyrus left the room, the door locking behind him.

Cyrus is so stupid.

"So, you two brave soldiers. Why do you follow his orders to kill me?" I asked carefully.

"You are a bad person." One of them spat. "Cyrus is good."

"I wish I could be the good guy." I thought aloud.

"In hell people might like you." And with that a shock went through me, and I could literally feel the life being sucked from my body.

Pain was all that I could think of, until I thought of Max. I had to live just to see her again. Her face was all I could then think of other than the pain. The pain of being shocked made me lose my breath- and I took my last breath. Or so these soldiers thought.

There was an eerie silence. I slowed my breathing to a minimum until it was inaudible even to myself. The rising and falling of my chest began to stop. One soldier unstrapped me, throwing my body on to the ground and then checking my pulse. I froze.

"He's dead."

"After so long... The demon has been slain."

The two just walked away, leaving my body right there on the ground. I silently got up and followed them, and just about the time he took a key from his pocket I kicked a soldier in the shin, grabbing him from behind and withdrawing a pistol from his belt, using him as a meat shield.

"Don't shoot or this guy dies." I ordered, the guard still so amazed that it could be used as an advantage. I shot the soldier I wasn't holding in the face, closing my eyes and then shooting the one in my arms. I didn't like killing people but this was for Max.

I sound so stupid.

"Max, here I come..." I muttered, kicking the door wide open and squinting my eyes when I saw the sunlight. And guess where I was?

A fort in the heart of a freaking desert!

* * *

**I am so, so sorry for that "writer's block" or what ever you call it. An absence from writing. I ran out of ideas but now I'm back with a new short chapter and part 2: Revenge! :D**

**If you care for another story I'm also working on "Faith," another Maximum Ride FanFiction. And Maximum Reaction. And Broken Pieces. And Restoration. Oh, don't forget Rise From The Shadows! Now do you see why I sort of ignored Infamous?! DKJBLKW. Do not forget a story I'm writing on FictionPress though... lol.**

**Don't forget: Infamous is changing to a "third person" point of view format. **

**(So much news!)**

**(I'm also a Beta Reader! What, think I don't have the guts to read your stories? Come at me, bro... or sis. Most likely sis.)**

**And the story I'm most excited for:**

**BKABAKBKAWBWAK **

**STOP SPOILING RICK! LWQNAKANAKW**

**hehe. cya and thanks for your patience that OH GOD. These private messages aren't very patient. :P**

**~Rickeh**

**no.**

**~Soul**

**~Inside Joke.**

**~Lame**

**~NAKNAD**

**I'm stopping right here because... I'm adding to the word counter with each word I say.**

**HA.**

**HA.**

**HA!**

**AAJKWB AWK **

**~Ha**


	9. The Desert

**Fang**

The sunlight pierced Fang's eyes like a knife. It devoured him in his all black clothing and the leather jacket he was forced to leave behind; there had been no 'thousands of soldiers.' This place was even harder to escape, being in the heart of a most likely Texan desert. Dust blew at his face and thirst gnawed at his throat worse than ever. He only had a jug of water and then he was done for.

The little hunger he felt didn't bother him too much. He had to fly to get out of here but the dust storms were too heavy to fight. Fang fought well against the strong winds blowing across his face, the sun invisible behind the ocean of sand flying above him.

One thought kept him motivated to continue his journey; Max. They hadn't even known each other for an entire week but he felt something click between them like the final piece to a puzzle. Maybe the heat was getting to him.

He knew he had to fly to get out of this desert. By now the fort was no longer in sight. How would he even find Max? Fang readied himself for a running start as the strong winds weakened, squinting his eyes to see ahead of himself. There was a slope that went down that he could run on and jump midway.

So Fang ran down the sand hill.

His feet seemed to be controlling himself and his body stayed upright to jump off the hill at the perfect timing, his wings quickly extending and casting a long, dark shadow across the desert sands. He smiled in satisfaction and began to flap, then glide, then continue flapping his way through the sky and internally giving himself a fist pump.

Then he knew he would somehow succeed. Little did he know of the three Blue Angels preparing to shoot towards him from the fort.

When he got high above the clouds he began to glide and let the wind carry him. Flying is great and all but now it was a pain in the neck. Sand kept streaking across his face rather annoyingly.

Hours of flying left Fang exhausted and out of the desert. He could see a city at the edge of his vision but couldn't go on any further. Just then three jets decided to zoom by him, making him double over from the wind they built up around him.

"Damn." Fang muttered, landing blindly. He couldn't open his eyes even if he tried. Attempting to get off of the sandy ground made him simply trip over on himself, falling back to his knees and hands in the sand. No, he couldn't just black out here and now.

Then he felt two arms pick him up, still confused of what the crap was going on.

"So sure of yourself now, kid?" Cyrus hissed in to his ear, throwing him back in to the sand and kicking Fang's back. He groaned at the pain.

"Most certainly," Fang replied through gritted teeth. That earned him another kick to the side. Pain flashed through his stomach and he wanted to just go 'home' and watch TV.

"Either way you are already known as dead." Cyrus told him, his hands still clinging to Fang's shoulders tightly. "You've won the bet. But now you really are dead."

Everything that happened next was a haze.

He heard Cyrus yowl in pain, then a few bones breaking and a few grunts, then a wail of agony. Fang couldn't open his eyes to see what was around him still. He was being left in the dark!

"Fang." He heard Iggy speak up. "Oh crap. Don't move, man... What the hell did they do to you?!"

"He needs to sleep." Angel, however she came in to the picture said. Then Fang dozed off.

"I'm sure he is freaking out." Ella announced afterwards, smiling.

* * *

**Short chapter.  
**

**So Iggy, Angel and Ella rescue Fang from the edges of a desert (you will find out how they found him next chapter) while nobody knows anything about Max. Sometimes what I wrote makes almost NO sense and... Eh. I just felt like updating today with a short chapter.  
**

**We'll be ending the story at chapter twenty. I agree it is early to talk about it but yeah. No sequels, though. I would have to be very ambitious to make a sequel because once you make a sequel you start off from a clean slate with no views, reviews or followers so almost nobody knows that there is MORE TO THE STORY! Bleh.**

**~Potato**


	10. Dreams

**Fang**

Fang blinked tiredly, no thoughts clouding his mind and welcoming a new, fresh morning. The room he was in consisted of a wall of windows, a drawer, a bed stand, a lamp and a white carpet. Light beaming in through the windows made it seem much more lively than it actually is. Then the thoughts of the previous day rushed back to him.

He had been separated from Max, sent to a jail in the middle of a desert, escaped only to realize it was a desert he was stranded in and get rescued by three other mixed bird human hybrids. Seems legit.

Fang got out of the white bed he had been laying in and looked for the door. It was camouflaged white at the other side of the room. He opened it and it lead to a completely white kitchen where Angel was sitting at circular white table, blinking at him as if she was waiting for him to sit down. He awkwardly sat in the seat across from her.

"Fine weather we're having." Fang stated to try to start a conversation.

"Fang, this is in your imagination." Angel rolled her eyes. "I set up this dreamworld for you because, well, it seems you have been hit by a jet." Fang's eyes widened.

"Am I dead?" He asked stupidly.

"It depends. You're dreaming right now. What is keeping you alive is a single thought, though."

"A thought?" Fang queried.

"After a bit of research in your brain I have come to the conclusion you are holding on to life because you want to get Max back." Angel replied, half smiling. "Doctor Iggy got your body back to a hospital in Dallas and is operating on you himself. Ya know what they say- chefs make great surgeons."

Fang sighed.

"So if this is a world of my imagination you can control it?" Fang continued.

"Yes. I could develop an entirely new universe inside your mind while you are in surgery. Shall I add Max?"

"Of course. But-"

"No buts, Fang." Angel smirked. "Say hello to your new world- and boy will I have fun with this."

Then everything disappeared.

* * *

Fang was sitting on a red and white checkered cloth at the top of a hill in a field, a basket between himself and Max. He smiled to her happily, so glad that today was finally the day. Iggy had prepared him for this.

"Nice weather, huh?" Max asked, laid back and looking at the arrangement of pretty colors the sun was showing to them. Fang almost teared at the situation.

"Yeah." He replied simply. He tensed when Max leaned in on him.

Fang looked in to the woven basket in between them. There was nothing inside it.

"I am so glad that is all over." Max sighed. "Finally we're in peace."

"I know." Fang approved. For miles and miles around him everything was lush green grass and hills. It was so peaceful.

Max looked in to his eyes. "When I first met you something clicked. I knew it was you who would get me out of that mess." She smiled. Somehow, deep down inside of himself, Fang felt complete.

"Max?" Fang asked, wrapping one arm around her shoulders.

"Yes?"

"I-I think I love you." She smiled.

"I think I love you too." Max replied. The moment felt like that they should kiss but they didn't. They just sat next to each other with their arms wrapped around one another.

Then everything shifted again, and Fang was yelling for the scene to change back but Angel had already warped him to another place in his dreamworld.

* * *

Fang watched in despair as Max cried over Dylan's body. Dylan had been there before him.

"Dylan..." She whimpered. "No..." Fang cursed under his breath, angry at Angel for doing this to him. When Iggy got him out of surgery Fang was going to go on a rampage. "Don't leave me." She pleaded sadly.

"Angel, I swear if you don't get me out of this I will-"

* * *

Fang's heart was pounding. He was reliving his life at the school mentally, and it felt like Angel wasn't there anymore.

"Up next is Subject 3,458." The number made him sick. There had been so many failed tests in The School the numbers reached the thousands. His cage was opened and he was ready to burst out when the point of a gun made him freeze in his tracks. "Escape is not an option, little brat." Fang slowly walked the direction it took only days to memorize. A left, go straight for seventy nine steps then a right that goes straight for four hundred seven steps, then a door to the left would be the entrance to his "own little personal" testing chamber.

These people are so sick.

Erasers flanked either side of the room, a clean, white chair in the middle of the room with a lot of technology above it, and a counter next to it where the 'medical' equipment was stored. A window allowed Fang to see the room next to him and in it was none other than Maximum Ride herself. He winced at the pain he felt when he saw her being tested on. Sadly the window was blast proof.

"Subject 3,458 for your own safety," An Asian lady in a white coat said bitterly, "We would like you to remain still while we simply torture you with powers that other kids would dream of. Are we clear?" When Fang didn't speak the lady scowled. "Son of a-"

"Cathryn I would advise you do not insult the subject." Jeb's cold voice entered the room through a stereo box. "Further harassment will lead to execution or becoming the next subject." Cathryn hissed.

Then Fang sat down, his arms shackled tightly to the chair. The shackles were only a few centimeters long. The lady removed his shirt by cutting it open with a barbarian's knife. Blood intimidatingly stained its edges. He feared the blade gravely.

Fang saw Max watching him worriedly. He smiled sadly to her, but then a terrible pain erupted on his stomach and he saw Cathryn cutting him open, a surgeon's mask protecting her face. He failed to keep a straight face and screamed in agony as she worked her way inside of him, looking around for any 'mistakes.' Then he escaped the dream, back in the white room he had seen Angel.

* * *

"What the hell was that about, Angel?" He demanded, flipping over the table and wielding his own dream to create more scenery around the room, a doorway that lead to the outside and a sweet car sitting on a driveway.

"After we find Max I wanted to get you fired up to get revenge." She said plainly.

"Revenge?" Fang asked.

"Revenge on The School for screwing up our lives!" Angel's threw her hands in to the air.

"And you wanted to get me angry at them?" Fang asked, still furious.

"Yes. Your surgery is done, by the way." She smiled. "You made it because of me."

"No." Fang said bitterly, looking away from her and ready to wake up. "I made it because of Max."

* * *

**Since I felt you all deserved more of the story I gave you more... Sooner! This chapter seemed like the perfect time to add Fax and if you all didn't notice I'm sort of new to FanFiction, only having used it this month.  
**

**I don't know the following "FanFiction Terms." If you could PM/Review me about them I will be in your debt.**

**"Please don't _flame _my story."- Some writer.**

**"No _Mary-Sues _please." - I don't know.**

**Thanks and don't expect another update because it will be a surprise!**

**Also, if you're going to write an Author's Note in your story please, please PLEASE don't forget to put the story in to that chapter. Awesome? :D**

**~Rickeh**


	11. Max

**I feel I have left all of you readers down! :C I'm not really a FanFiction lover and I write whenever I damn please and can't guarantee any solid dates so I'm bringing you this short chapter to at least some what satisfy you...?**

**Though I can say I have to more stories ready to be published within the next few months- I'm not sure exactly when but they will be publicly available within a few months. **

**So here is a nice progressive chapter that will lead to the final three chapters- yes, I am shortening the chapter amount and I am so, so SORREH! **

**And as a nice cherry on top I'll have an awesome surprise for you all at the end! :D**

* * *

** Fang**

Yellow dots danced harmoniously across my vision and I opened them wide enough to see the mostly white room where blood was staining the covers I was under. I smiled knowing the surgery had gone well; but Angel still wasn't getting out of this so easily.

I felt pumped with adrenaline and ready to take on the world. Maybe it was just from being high from the stuff Iggy may or may not have put in me. I rolled off the bed and passed the white curtains that hid the long hospital hallways which were dotted with doctors and patients' friends and family were waiting on benches anxiously. Turning to my left I saw Iggy talking with Ella and Angel, but where was Nudge?

There were too many questions but one goal stuck to the core of my mind; find Max. My second goal was it get out of the country, maybe go to France. Too much to think about...

"You guys know where Max is?" I asked, then realizing the burn in my chest. The aching of my back. I had been moving to fast and now I may have triggered another injury.

"Slow down there, Fang." Ella sighed. She turned away, looking far down the hall. "Max is the least of our worries right-"

"We're finding Max, now, got it?" I growled in defense.

"Fang-"

"We are going to find Max before anything else, anyone disagree?"

"Fang," Angel groaned. "Calm down. If you listen I'll tell you where Max is."

I went silent.

"You know that Cole kid?"

"The guy we're apparently suppose to bow down to?"

"Yes, that one." Angel replied. "He's betrayed our order."

"What order? We're just thugs who people want dead."

"Would you just shut your mouth for one moment?"

"Would you quit your bitching?" I asked back. It felt like a spark went off in the air.

"Bitching?" Angel asked, eye twitching, then looking deeply in to mine. I heard words whisper to me.

_Listen; do not speak._

I gulped.

"The Cole fag brought Max back to Itex. He wants to start a war. World War III."

"So many plot twists, eh?" I asked, folding my arms.

"How did you resist-"

"Don't misuse your powers, Angel. We already know where Itex is so..."

"Fang. There are three branches of Itex. One is in Colorado, one in Arizona and one in Florida. The one we need to go to is in Florida- don't ask how I know this- I just do."

I sighed.

"Lets go."

* * *

_**RICKEH SURPRISE TIME**_

**A Preview of:**

**"The Star Chaser"**

* * *

_Ella_

I stood up nervously in front of the class room with a paper balled in my tan right hand. I unwrapped it, trying to not let the crinkling be heard, but still the wretched paper made noise. It wasn't that big of a deal I told myself. I looked down at the words I had messily written on the paper and silently stared at it, preparing to read it aloud. I prepared my soft, hard to hear voice to speak.

"My name is Ella Martinez and I am twelve years old," I said shyly, crossing my legs as I continued, "I have an older sister named Max and a little sister named Angel. I have one dog named Total and my favorite book is..." I trailed off, wondering if I did good so far.

"Ella?" The teacher asked. "What is your favorite book?"

"Um..." I merely mumbled.

"What was that?" She asked. I noticed some of the other kids who I didn't know were giggling among themselves.

"I don't have a favorite book." I lied softly. The teacher nodded.

"That is okay. What do you want to be when you grow up, Ella?"

I looked at one of my classmates, Iggy, who half smiled to me. I knew since I was about six.

"I... I want to be..." I stumbled on my words, not sure I should tell the class. "I don't want to talk about it."

The teacher nodded again, and with a gasp I walked back to my desk which was situated next to Iggy's.

"What do you wanna be?" He asked with his cute half smile.

I just sighed, wondering about the one thing I wanted to be in life. Ever since I was five it was my life goal. I couldn't even tell Iggy what I wanted to be. People would think I was crazy. And they would be one hundred percent correct.

To all the dreamers; wait... Nah, I'm too young to set a life goal.

* * *

**The Star Chaser is going to be a really sad story. Writing it was very emotional for me. I've already written 50 chapters for it.**

**So, to end the day on a sad note...**

_**Review your thoughts on the following sentence:**_

_**Infamous Chapter 12: Coming September 1st, 2013 / The Star Chaser Coming September 2nd**_

**~Rick**


End file.
